Caleb Hammer (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
CALEB HAMMER Caleb Hammer was a legendary Pinkerton agent who had taken a stance against using lethal methods to apprehend outlaws. Caleb initially was studying to be a minister when his wife Thea was murdered by a drunken soldier who mistook her for his lover. Caleb's faith was shattered. He ended his studies as a minister and became an agent of the Pinkerton Detective Agency instead. Later, Hammer and a pair of fellow Pinkerton agents pursued the outlaw Kid Colt. When they found him flanked by Reno Jones, Marcel Fournier and the Rawhide Kid, Hammer backed down, promising to find Colt later. Colt responded by shooting both of Hammer's men. Colt and the other outlaws rode off. Hammer pursued Colt's trail, coming to an end in the town of Wonderment, Montana, where he ran into the Nightriders, hired men assaulting the townspeople. The Nightriders had also captured the bounty hunter Gunhawk. Learning that both men were after Colt and had no quarrel with them, their leader decided to let them draw on each other to see which would live to chase Colt. However, the Phantom Rider (actually Reno Jones in disguise) suddenly appeared, and the Nightriders were thrown into confusion. Hammer and Gunhawk rode off to Wonderment. Hammer and Gunhawk kept close to Colt in Wonderment, promising to bring him to justice when the Nightriders had been dealt with. They fought the Nightriders together, but once the tide turned Gunhawk shot Colt in the back. Hammer was disgusted with Gunhawk for treating Colt this way, drew on him and shot Gunhawk to death. After he and the Rawhide Kid had buried Kid Colt, the Outlaw Kid and the Two-Gun Kid, they rode off together. Caleb Hammer was a gunfighter who used revolvers and shotguns, as well as a knife. His weapon of choice was a colt 1860 with a richards cartidge conversion. However, he preferred to avoid using firearms when he could, dispatching less-than-proficient enemies with his fists. He was also strong enough to snap the cylinder from a pistol. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Reputable Pinkerton Detective, Refrain From Killing, Seeking Salvation Power Sets PINKERTON LEGEND Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Reflexes D6, Stamina D6 SFX: Brawler. Step up or double your Combat Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Non-Lethal Shot. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to step up a gun-related stunt and gain a second effect die. When using this SFX you never inflict physical trauma. SFX: Take a Punch. On a failed reaction roll, spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to step back the effect die by –1 and add your physical stress die to your next action. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Pinkerton Legend power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Shattered Faith. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. PINKERTON ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Colt 1860. Step up or double Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Shotgun. Double Weapon on an action against up to three targets in close proximity. You gain up to two additional effect dice, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Pinkerton Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Acrobatics Rookie D6, Business Rookie D6, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Mystic Rookie D6, Psych Rookie D6, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Pinkerton Detective Agency